I've Got You Babe
by poisonnwine
Summary: a little Spoby fluff, that takes place a few years down the road! Spoby takes on karaoke! Featuring: Ezria! i don't know how to write a good summary for this fluff


**honestly I don't even know what I'm doing anymore**

"Can we get another beer over here?" called the already buzzed Spencer Hastings, as she listened to her tiny friend babble on and on about the excruciating details of her trip to London. Although, she didn't expect anything less from Aria Montgomery, she was a writer, of course. Her job was to tell stories—well fictional ones—she couldn't say she wasn't prepared for Aria's long told tale about her incredible trip. But, after an hour and half of listening to Aria's rambles, Spencer was desperate to engross herself into something else, preferably alcohol.

As she waited for the waitress to strut back over to their table, she let her eyes wander around the small bar. It was oddly packed for a Thursday night. Of course, she never really came to bars during the weekdays, she wouldn't know if this was usual or not. As she scanned around the bar, her eyes finally fell on the thing, she _really _wanted to engross herself in right now—Toby Cavanaugh.

He was chatting with Ezra, looking amusedly at him as he went on about something that seemed to require many hand movements. Over the years, the two became good friends—great friends, even. Toby never had the old English teacher, so he never had that awkward tension like the rest of them. Ezra seemed to feel the same way about Toby. Spencer could recall a few times where Toby was seeing more of Ezra, than her. They certainly developed a _bromance_, that's for sure.

"Thanks," murmured Spencer, mindlessly, to the waitress after she poured more beer into her empty glass.

"Are you listening?" asked Aria, her hazel eyes squinted, and her head bulged forward. Spencer opted a nervous smile, and shook her head lightly.

"What? Of course I am…come on Aria, you know how much I care about, um," suddenly it occurred to her just how long she has been out of it—not paying attention to a single word that came out of Aria's mouth. She felt like a post modern day Hanna Marin, always tuning out when someone speaks to her. She certainly was an asshole.

Aria rolled her eyes dramatically, as she flipped a piece of her hair back, that fell out of her pony tail. She gave her a pointed look, as if saying _I'm waiting. _Yet, both knew that Spencer was completely bullshitting the words exiting her mouth. Aria was just seeing how far she would go with this. "Fine, I wasn't um…listening…sorry I just, um, I got distracted."

"My friends are _the worst!" _exclaimed Aria with a brisk laugh, "Want to know what Hanna did when I was telling her about my travels?" Spencer looked at her with a tiny smile, and nodded "She fell asleep! She actually fell asleep! And it was on purpose too! I was on the phone with her one minute, and then suddenly Caleb picks up the phone, and starts talking about how Hanna wasn't even by the phone anymore, she was taking a nap in their bedroom, and then Hanna tried to deliver some shit about how she fell asleep on the phone, and then slept walked to her bed." Aria shook her head in disapproval, as she recounted the events of the days before, meanwhile Spencer was laughing away at the tale, much more entertained with this one than the other.

"God damn, I need new friends" muttered Aria, jokingly, or so Spencer hoped and thought.

"Aria, okay, I love you and I love all your stories. But, it's just. I'm sorry" laughed Spencer, her words not coming out very apologetically.

"What's Spencer apologizing about?" said Ezra, startling the girls. He occupied the empty seat next to Aria, and before Spencer could even ask where Toby was, he was sitting down next to her. She smiled at him lovingly, as his hands found the raw skin on her shoulders.

"Nothing" said Aria, lightly, as she guided her attention to Ezra, in much delight "Are we really going to do this?" asked Aria, a small laugh escaping her mouth, as she gazed lovingly at her beau—a little too lovingly for Spencer's taste, Aria always was the hopeless romantic of the group.

"Aria, Aria, Aria…don't doubt me. I can beat any kid in this joint. I didn't even have to audition for American Idol, they called _me" _joked Ezra, breaking out into a soft chuckle. Spencer wasn't in loop with this conversation, obviously. How was any of this relevant?

"What the hell are we talking about right now?" asked Spencer, shifting her eyes between the pair.

"It's karaoke night!" exclaimed Aria, with sheer excitement. "We are all going to do duets." This was so typical coming from Aria—duets. Of course. Spencer can only imagine the couple swaying on stage, singing their hearts out to one another. "You'll guys join us right? Come on it will be so fun!"

Spencer and Toby glanced at each other, nervously, in a union. "Um," mumbled Spencer. Truly, she has been told her voice was great, well by Toby, at least. He caught her singing a lullaby to Jason's twelve week old daughter, a couple nights ago, but of course he would tell her it was great. He's her boyfriend. He says everything she does is great. Other than the one time Toby caught her, she hasn't done much of singing in front of crowds.

"Come on Hastings. You scared you won't be able to top off what we have in store?" asked Ezra, a playful smirk present on his lips. Spencer rolled her eyes towards Toby, arching up an eye brow, she knew Toby had the voice of an angel but, she also knew his fear of audiences.

"You could so outdo these chums, especially Ezra." She knew Aria had a musical background, she sung with everyone, and everywhere. She even once sang with Noel Kahn during a school black out. "You should go up there, show them who's the real idol here" encouraged Spencer.

Toby stalled, pondering the choices in his head, over and over again, until he heard Ezra say _stop treating it like it's a huge life decision and just do it._ Maybe, he would listen to his friend's advice, well somewhat, listen to. "I'll do it, if you do it" challenged Toby, to Spencer. She felt like strangling him. She _hated _this game, but she couldn't say no. Toby was expecting her to say no—he would never have to face his stage fright—well he was in for a surprise.

"Fine" answered Spencer with a small smile, watching as Toby's face into a look on the border of confusion and nervousness, she on the other hand smiled smugly, glaring back at the perky couple across from her.

"You're on" she flicked up an eyebrow. "And by the way, I don't know if you've ever heard Toby's voice, but he's going to blow both of you out of the park. You may as well surrender now."

Aria let out a scoff "No thanks. You win everything, but we're kicking your asses on this one, sorry" said Aria, a sparkle of confidence in her hazel eyes, absolute no sympathy in her words.

That competitiveness not too deep inside of Spencer erupted at this point, her eyes burning through Aria, and her adrenaline pumping "We'll see about that."

"Well, Ezra and I, are going to go pick out our song" said Aria, standing up, and Ezra following suit. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, they didn't even announce that karaoke was starting yet, but she let them dismiss themselves nevertheless.

To her side was Toby, nervous as ever. His heart was pounding quickly, and mind racing with worries. Spencer found it completely ridiculous that _he _was the one who was nervous. He was so talented, where as she occasionally had concerts by herself in the shower, and once sang a baby to sleep. If anyone should have been worried here, it was her—and she kind of was, but her mind at this point was set on beating Aria—but, nevertheless she rested a affectionate hand over his clammy one.

"Don't worry. Honestly? I'm not even that upset about this, it's like a win-win. Even if we lose, which we won't, I'll still get to hear you sing" said Spencer sweetly, her lips gracing up into a tiny, peaceful smile.

He offered the best of a grin he could give her "You really want to win, don't you?" laughed Toby. He knew Spencer well, and this was her buttering him up.

"Well, I meant what I said, either way! Come on. Aria was actually talking about a boutique she went to, for thirty minutes! I want to get her back. And if you ask me, you can beat them, even if you were missing a lung."

"…I kind of doubt that, but"

"You know what I mean!" giggled Spencer, placing her other hand on his knee "Look, just don't be nervous. Before you know it, the audience will be cheering away at how excellent we sound and how in harmony we are" she went on, trying to uproot his confidence.

A smile tugged on his lips "I never see you this supportive, usually you're throwing daggers at me and telling me how I'm going to die of embarrassment after you beat me."

"because usually we are never on the same team! I have to knock down my competition, especially when they are challenging as you."

"Wow, you're really fluffing me up aren't you?" asked Toby, with an amused smile.

She let out a giggle, as her hand rubbed against his jeans, up towards his thigh, and left a feathery kiss on his lips, still giggling. He kissed her back, frowning once her lips left his.

"Is this how you fluff up all of your team mates?" asked Toby.

"Only the ones I like."

For a mere figment of time, a strange expression crossed Toby's face; doubt, sadness, jealousy. Spencer quickly denounced these feeling by saying "Or to be more exact, the _one _I like." She gazed at him with those sparkly brown eyes of hers that he would climb up and down mountains for.

"Want to go pick a song?" asked Toby after a second.

A grin that went up to Spencer's ears rose on her face. She stood up, grabbing his hands in hers, and dragging him over to where Aria and Ezra stood.

Once they got over there, they decided on the oldie known as _I Got You Babe. _Ezra and Aria went with _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_—apparently it was oldies night at the small bar, although Spencer didn't mind much, old music always seemed to fall into her favorites.

Ezra and Aria were the first act of the night. Aria seemed pretty confident, which was only to be expected, it wasn't her first time singing in front of a crowd, and Ezra looked a little tipsy, but seemed to be holding it together. Well as best as he could under the circumstances of not exactly having the best set of vocal chords.

After the couple came strolling off the stage steps, admiring the drunken hollers and applauds, Toby and Spencer were next. Spencer almost wished she was tipsy, instead of borderline sober and buzzed, the competitiveness was warring away, and replacing with self conciseness. Just moments before she was reassuring Toby they would do great, but now she felt like running into the bathroom and not coming out till karaoke night came to an end.

Spencer looked at Toby briefly, every sense of nervousness he had seemed to vanish. She suddenly felt the urge to vomit. But it was too late. The music had already started and the screen had already started moving, presenting the lyrics she was supposed to read.

_"They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow"_ Spencer sang nervously, keeping her eyes glued to the moving blue screen several feet away from her. She wouldn't dare to pick her head up and stare at anything else, not even Toby who was standing a few steps away from her, singing his part.

_"Well I don't know if all that's true. 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you" _Toby sang, Spencer could practically feel him gazing at her. Both of them knew the lyrics by heart, she didn't need to stare at the lyrics on the screen, but she wasn't willing to look anywhere else—besides maybe her feet.

_"Babe" _she more or less said meekly.

_"I've got you babe" _sang Toby, she almost felt he sensed how uncomfortable she felt, then again it was the lyrics of the song. The lyrics of the song, that she was supposed to be singing too. _ "I got you babe"_ she sang along with him softly.

Spencer willed herself to look at Toby shyly, a giggle escaping her mouth as she began the next verse _"They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, our money's all been spent"_

_"I guess that's so, we don't have a pot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got" _sang Toby, looking at her in much delight. He too looked to be holding back some laughter.

_"Babe" _he sang with a grin.

_"I've got you babe I got you babe" _sang the shy couple on stage.

_"I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring"_ Toby sang, as he took a small step towards her. He looked so meaningful, it was kind of cute. Scratch that. It was downright adorable.

_"And when I'm sad, you're a clown. __And if I get scared, you're always around_" sang Spencer, taking a stroll towards Toby, swinging her hips to the music. _"So let them say your hair's too long. 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong"_ she stared at him in a cherishing gaze, a giggle escaping her mouth.

_"Then put your little hand in mine. There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb" _sang Toby, playfully, as he put his hand out, hoping her to take it. She took, shaking her head in delight, as he twirled her around in the small circle.

Both laughing so hard now, that they could barely catch the _"babe"_.

_"I got you babe I got you babe"_sang the duo through their chuckles and giggles, as they did small dance moves on the stage.

The rest of the song was mostly playful, neither serious, and trying to outdo the couple before. They were having fun. Something that Spencer never thought she would find in singing in front of drunk strangers, but by the end of the night, Spencer and Toby, too, were singing to some sappy song on stage, swaying away to the music.

And she couldn't have wished for her night to end any other way.


End file.
